My First Kiss Went a Little Like This
Overview Everyone is pressuring Christina and Charlie for their first kiss and Charlie is not ready cause he hasn't kissed anyone before. Meanwhile, Will tries to give Christina “the talk” but keeps get interrupted. The lesson this week is your choice and Robert tries to impress Clara. Episode Previously on Glee: TNG... Christina had a dream about kissing Charlie so she has a crush on him, but she got Beth to ask him out for her and he said yes. Also, Beth likes Robert, but Clara likes Robert too. and Clara's not happy about that. And that's what you missed on Glee TNG -In Glee Club- Will wrote "Your Chose" on the board. "What's that?" Clara asked. "This week's lesson. You get to pick what song you wanna perform." "Sweet" "So there shouldn't be any complaints," he said directly to Clara. "Whatever." the bell rang. "Charlie I want to talk to you," Will said. Charlie walked up to him. "So your dating my daughter are you?" Charlie look nervous, why was he nervous? "Uh-uh yes sir." "You don't have to be nervous." "Really?" "Yeah just I'm glad it's you and not some other football player who-you know." Charlie knew he was right, there was about 90% of football players who lost their virginity by the age of 14. "I would never pressure her into that if that's what your saying." "I wasn't saying that, but thank you I'm glad to hear that." Will sighed. "It's just she's my oldest daughter and if something happen to her I be depressed. Same with my youngest, but I have no problems with her." "Ok." "Have you guys kissed?" That was out of nowhere and Charlie wasn't expecting it. "No, sir and that's the truth." "I'm surprised. I don't know why, but I am." "Ok, are we done? I need to get to practice." "Yeah we are." ***At home*** "I think it's sweet she's got a boyfriend," Holly said while getting dinner ready. "I do trust this guy, it's just that I'm not sure she's ready to date," Will confessed. "Well she's smart and if she gets into any trouble we're going to be there for her, right?" "Yes." "Good! Now make sure Britney gets ready for dinner." "You have like 20 minutes left, she can wait." "Will, I've told you: when your not here, when we try to tell her it's dinner time she starts having a meltdown. I just don't want a meltdown tonight ok?" "Ok I'll get her." Christina walked into the kitchen. "Hey," She smiled. "Hey, why the smile, Smiley McGee?" Holly said, smiling. "Oh nothing." "Hey Christina let's talk," Will said, pulling out a chair. Christina sits down. "Talk...about...what?" "We know your dating Charlie." "Ok, so?" "So this calls for-" "NO! NO not 'the talk'!" Christina yelled. "I've already been tramatized by mom's version of it and I don't wanna know your version!" Holly laughed. "Cucumber demenstration?" Will asked. Holly nods. "So NO!" Christina said. "Fine then get Britney ready for dinner." Will said. Holly glared at him. "What?" Holly shakes her head. "It's going to be hard, she's playing with the VCR again." Christina replied. Holly groaned. "Great another meltdown tonight, thanks Will," Holly said, frastrated. She got up and went to get her. ***Glee Club*** (Beth:) Everyone clapped. Clara was starting to get really mad at Beth. She needs a plan. The bell rang. ***Christina's locker*** "Hey Chris," Clara said to her. "What do you want Clara?" Christina replied, annoyed. "So I need your help." "With what?" "To make Beth stop falling for my boy." "Robert is your 'boy'?" "We had history." "Look, I don't want anything to do with your drama your about to cause, ok?" "Look just because your a Cheerio, doesn't mean you have to be a bitch." Christina looked steamed. "And I know your a bitch for either two reasons. Reason #1: your parents either neglects you or abuses you. -or- #2: You don't want anyone to know your nice. Actually I have one more reason: your insecure about yourself. I know #1 is out of the picture so I'm going with 2 and 3." Christina stood there silent. "Anyway, just stop Beth ok?" Clara walked away. ***Glee Club*** Robert's Voiceover: It's great being a sophomore. That means I know how stuff go around here. Excpet the deal with Beth Corcoran. I notice she likes me, but I saw her talking to Charlie. Then I found out Charlie and Schue's daughter are dating, I also notice soemthing is going on in Beth's life, but I love Clara. Me and her dated for a while last year. I want her back though. (Robert and Clara:) ***In Annabel's room*** Annabel was on Facebook. She can't decide wheather or not she should delete Charlie off of her friends or not. Her train of thought was interrupted by a bing. Lenny D: hey ann Annabel hesitated. Then she replied: Annabel H: hey len Lenny D: so wanna do a # together? Annabel H: wat #? Lenny D: I'm n da mood fo some katy perry :D Annabel H: which song? Lenny D:….u'll c ***Glee Club*** (Annabel & Lenny:) Everyone clapped. "That was great you guys!" Will exclaim, as usual. The bell rang. ***In Boys' Locker Room*** Charlie was just finishing up getting ready to go home, when Robert came up to him. "Hey, dude," Robert said. "So I know this is personal, but have you kissed Christina yet?" "Why is everyone asking me this?" Charlie asked. "Because if you guys did you be the 'it' couple." "True, but I'm going to wait, ok?" "Whatever you say." ***Girls' Locker Room*** Christina was getting ready to go home, then Beth came up to her. "So have you and Charlie kissed?" Beth said, upfront. "That was pretty upfront," Christina said. "Yeah, yeah." Beth replied, while swatting her hand as if she shooed a annoying fly away. "So have you or not?" "No, I mean I want too, but he's not like that." "Bull crap! Every guy is like that, I mean have you seen Degrassi?" "Why does it matter anyway?" "Cause you'll be the 'it' couple and let's face it your going to need it." "Why…" "Oh just trust me." She smirked. Christina didn't realize Beth was planning something. "Ok…" ***At Charlie's locker*** "Hey," Christina said, as she walked up to him. "Hey," he smiled. "So people have been trying to get us to uh-" "Kiss? Same here." "It's hard being popular and having a boyfriend." "Is that bad?" "No just it's new." "Well, we can wait-" Christina interrupted him and kissed him. "-Or we can kiss now?" They both smiled. They hold hands and walk off. ***Charlie and the boys are in the bleachers/Christina and the girls are in the gym*** (3OH!3); Christina (Ke$ha) ***At Christina's house*** Christina walked into the kitchen, smiling. Her first kiss was…great. Then Will walked in. "Honey why are you smiling?" He asked, curious. "Oh nothing," she said, dreamy. "Are you sure…" "I guess, well, it's emabarassing to tell you." "You guys kissed didn't you?" "Dad-" "That's ok, but honey you need to be careful." "Dad-" "No listen to me." "Fine." She sat down. "There's one thing on boys mind and one thing only." "Really?" Christina said, sarcastically. "I'm just saying, be careful-" "Dad I know ok I'm not 12 freaking years old." "Promise me you'll be careful?" "Yes I promise," she held up three fingers. "Scout's honor!" Will chuckled. "Ok, go" ***Transition to Group performance*** Notes *Episode title references the 3OH!3 song "My First Kiss" *Christina and Charlie's first kiss Category:Season one Category:Episode five Category:Non-themed episodes